


Caught Red-Handed

by Dynamicoverride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: Keith is alone in the showers thinking of Lance. Lance walks into the showers not realizing Keith is there, until he hears Keith moan his name.





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> If I've missed any tags, please let me know.

Keith hits the showers with the rest of the Paladins after training. He takes his time, letting the hot water run over him and soothe his sore muscles. He leans against the wall of the shower as the hot water washes away the soap that covers his body. He’s still enjoying the heat and steam of the shower when everyone else is leaving the room. He counts the times the door opens and shuts to make sure he’s alone.

 

Once he’s sure he’s alone, he thinks about today's training, specifically about sparring with Lance. The feeling of Lance’s lean muscles pushing and pulling against Keith’s own, the smell of sweat filling Keith’s nostrils, the sight and sound of Lance breathing heavy. Keith remembers how flexible Lance is, how he’s able to get out of holds that no other member of the team can. He can contort his body in ways that have Keith fantasizing at night. These thoughts cause Keith’s blood flow to change direction. Looking down, he notices the erection that’s starting to form. 

 

He’s finding it more difficult to think of Lance and not get aroused lately. It shouldn’t be surprising when he’s been harbouring a crush on the Cuban for almost a year now. And Lance flirting with everyone in sight, male or female, human or alien, isn’t helping. Sometimes he even flirts with Keith just to get a reaction out of him. Keith knows Lance isn’t serious about it though. Whenever he gets flustered, Lance just laughs at him and moves on. Keith knows that Lance doesn’t feel the same way, it’s just a game and a rivalry to him.

 

Looking at his erection, Keith knows he can’t just wait for it to go down on it’s own. Not without someone coming to see why he’s been in the shower so long at least. Leaning with his back to the shower wall, he grips his dick lightly and starts to stroke himself slowly. Thoughts of Lance fill his head as his grip tightens. Remembering the feeling of pinning Lance to the mat while they were sparring, the feeling of Lance pushing back against him, causes Keith’s breath to catch in his throat.

 

“Fuck.” Keith moans softly as he keeps stroking his dick. What he wouldn’t give to have Lance under him, fucking him into the mattress. Lance screaming his name as Keith thrusts into him, hitting his prostate each time. He can picture Lance coming undone from the touch of Keith’s hands and the touch of his lips.

 

Keith is so into his fantasy that he doesn’t hear the door to the showers open and someone walking in. He changes positions so he’s facing the wall, holding himself up with one hand while the other is on his dick. His head is down, water from the shower beating down on his shoulder blades.

 

“Fuck Lance.” He moans louder, imagining that it’s Lance giving him a hand job and not just him masturbating in the shower. 

 

Lance had come into the shower to get his body wash that he left behind and hears Keith moaning. Lance can feel his dick jump in his pants. He’s had a crush on Keith for a while now, but doesn’t know how to approach the brooding Paladin. He’s tried flirting with Keith, but he seems to just brush Lance off everytime. He’s about to grab his body wash quietly and go but he hears Keith moan his name. Lance stops in his tracks and finds himself walking to the shower stall that Keith is in. He stands at the curtain listening to Keith debating on if he should interrupt. Hearing Keith moan his name one more time makes Lance’s decision for him. Lance opens the curtain and sees Keith hunched against the shower wall with his dick in his hand. 

 

“What the fuck? What are you doing here Lance?” Keith yells, trying to cover himself. 

 

“I came back to get my body wash that I forgot, but that seems to be the least important thing that I need to do right now.” Lance says as he removes his shirt and steps into the running shower. “Need some help?”

 

Keith can’t believe what he’s hearing. “What? Really?”

 

Lance turns Keith and presses him against the wall staring into his purple eyes. “Really.” He brings his face closer to Keith’s and kisses him lightly. 

 

It takes a moment for Keith to realize that Lance is kissing him. Lance barely has time to back away from Keith before a hand grabs the back of his head and pulls him back down to him. Their lips crash together in a mess of tongue and teeth. Lance reaches into Keith’s hair and lets his fingers tangle into the raven colored mullet. He breaks the kiss by tightening his fingers in Keith’s hair and tugging his head back, exposing his neck. Lance starts kissing Keith’s neck and chest, eliciting a low moan from Keith. The moan just urges Lance on more as he starts nibbling hard enough to leave marks on Keith’s pale skin. 

 

Keith can feel Lance’s erection pressing against him, being held back by the sweatpants he’s wearing. He moves his hands down to the pants waistband and hooks his fingers around them. The water is both weighing them down and plastering them to Lance’s skin, causing them to be difficult to remove. Feeling a tug on his pants, Lance moves away from Keith’s neck long enough to take off his pants. A moan escapes his mouth as he feels his cock spring free from his pants. 

 

Keith wastes no time in pusing Lance against the wall and dropping to his knees. He takes a moment to admire the cock that he’s now facing. He guesses that it’s about 7 or 8 inches long and the girth is perfect for him to wrap his hand around. He flattens his tongue against the base and licks up the underside before wrapping his lips around the tip. 

 

Lance moans loudly at the stimulation. “Fuck yes.”

 

Taking Lance about half way into his mouth, Keith bobs his head faster the more Lance moans. Soon, Keith is unable to control himself and takes all of Lance into his throat. He can hear Lance gasp when his nose presses into Lance’s pelvic bone. 

 

“Fuck Keith! What the hell?” Lance half gasps and half moans.

 

Keith pulls off of Lance and looks up at him, his pupils already blown out. “No gag reflex.” He smirks before swallowing Lance again.

 

“Oh fuck!” Lance moans as he braces himself against the shower wall. He looks down and sees his dick disappear into Keith’s mouth over and over again. Keith works Lance’s dick, alternating between deep throating and licking a stripe from balls to tip. “Keith. Soon. I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

Keith takes all of Lance in and hums against his dick in response as he starts bobbing his head quicker. Lance weaves his fingers in Keith’s hair again and tightens his grip enough to pull his hair, but not stop his movement. Keith moans around the dick in his mouth, causing Lance to almost lose it. 

 

“Dios mios! Keith! I’m cumming!” Lance shouts. In response, Keith buries his nose in Lance’s pubic hair as his mouth is filled with cum.

 

He looks down and sees Keith’s eyes shut as he pumps Lance’s cock to get every last drop. When he pulls away from Lance, he swallows and lets some cum run down his chin. Lance growls and pulls Keith to his feet and spins him around, pinning him to the wall instead. He looks at Keith with blown out eyes and licks the cum from his chin. Without a word, he kisses Keith harshly, tasting himself in the kiss. 

 

“Fuck that was hot. Now it’s my turn.” Lance drops to his knees in front of Keith and takes in 5 of the 7 inches of cock in front of him. Having a gag reflex, he can’t deep throat like Keith, but that doesn’t mean he can’t give an awesome blow job. What he lacks in deep throating, he makes up for with his tongue. 

 

Lance swirls his tongue around Keith’s cock, causing Keith to start moaning louder. He holds Keith’s cock steady as he licks and sucks it like a popsicle, paying special attention to the head. He looks up to see Keith with his head back and one hand wrapped in his own hair, holding his bangs out of his face. Lance hums and moans around the cock in his mouth. 

 

“Come on baby. Tell me how it feels.” Lance purrs.

 

“God...fuck Lance. So good.” Keith whines.

 

Keith looks down to see Lance still looking up at him with lidded eyes, his pupils still blown out from earlier. He brushes Lance’s hair out of his face so he can look into his clear blue eyes. Keith bites his lip to make sure this is real, he never imagined that he’d be in this situation. Lance starts to stroke Keith’s cock and bob his head, letting drool drip out of the corners of his mouth.

 

“Lance! I’m close. I’m about to cum.” Keith warns, just in case Lance doesn’t want to swallow.

 

Lance quickens his movements and takes in as much of Keith’s cock as he can. It’s not long before Keith screams Lance’s name as he cums. Lance milks Keith’s cock to get as much cum as he can. He gives one last lick as he pulls away from Keith, causing Keith to whine loudly. Lance looks Keith right in the eye as he swallows every last drop of cum. Keith isn’t sure he’s seen anything hotter than that in his life.

 

Getting to his feet, Lance is suddenly pulled into Keith and onto his lips. Keith moans at the taste of himself on Lance’s lips. Before they can get too much farther, they hear a knock at the door. They both freeze, hoping whoever it is goes away and doesn’t find them like this.

 

Hunks voice comes through the closed door. “Are you guys about done in there? We can hear you in the hallway. I think Pidge heard you, she won’t come out of her room.”

 

Keith and Lance look at each other and giggle at the thought of Pidge walking by hearing them. Lance turns off the water and kisses Keith one last time before grabbing a couple towels. 

 

“Next time maybe not the showers eh?” Lance says as he tosses a towel to Keith.

 

“Next time?” Keith asks. He had assumed Lance wanted this to be a one time thing.

 

“I mean, if you want a next time.” Lance says nervously. “I’d like there to be a next time.”

 

Keith closes the distance between them. “I definitely want there to be a next time.” He holds Lance’s face and guides it down to his and kisses him lightly before they both leave the shower area to get dressed. 


End file.
